


Hothouse Flower

by rainbowdracula



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula
Summary: The bodyguard falling in love with his boss's lover was such a cliche, and a dangerous reality.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito, Takaba Akihito/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 378





	Hothouse Flower

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me.

The boss’s new home was out in the suburbs.

It was a beautiful mansion, hidden behind a towering wall and metal gate that could withstand a van crash. The neighborhood was quiet and wealthy, the movement of discrete men in neat black suits politely ignored. It was Ito Jun’s first time seeing the boss’s new place, so different compared to the penthouse in the heart of Tokyo’s bustle.

Akiyama was driving, and Jun was to replace Suoh, recovering from a broken leg, as the main bodyguard. There were other guards in other cars, but Jun knew it was an honor to escort Asami and his _companion_. Hell, getting close to Asami’s _companion_ at all was functionally a promotion. Many didn’t even get a glimpse of the beautiful young man Asami viciously and jealously guarded in his innermost sanctum. Most of the older guys actually didn’t like talking about Asami’s companion, afraid mentioning him in the wrong tone would bring down his wrath. Jun only knew he was beautiful enough that some of the most powerful men in Asia had torn themselves to pieces over it.

Akiyama and Jun stepped into the receiving room of the manor, where Asami calmly sipped tea in a three-piece suit and cravat. Jun had never known a man to wear a cravat before meeting Asami. They bowed with a respectful, “Asami-sama.”

“We’ll be going in a minute,” Asami said calmly. “Akihito is still getting ready.”

“Humph, you’re the reason I took so long.”

Takaba Akihito swept into the room, and Jun _understood._

Long lashes framed big blue eyes, blond hair barely tamed by gel. His bespoke suit emphasized his lithe, trim figure. His sinful mouth was turned into a pout, and Asami rose to kiss it, a proprietary hand on Takaba’s waist. Peaking just out of the collar of Takaba’s fine white shirt was the imprint of teeth.

“Let’s go,” Asami declared, keeping his hand on Takaba’s lower back.

Jun opened the back door of the car; Takaba went first, casting a casual glance up through his lashes at Jun as he slid in. Jun’s breath caught, and he looked away, missing Asami’s sharp look. Jun sat next to Akiyama in the passenger seat, tongue caught between his teeth. The partition had yet to be rolled up, and they caught a conversation.

“You’ve gotten new guards?” Takaba asked Asami, who hummed in ascent.

“With Suoh…indisposed and the new house, it was needed,” Asami said. “Akiyama and Ito will be escorting you, for at least a little while.”

“Okay,” Takaba said, resigned. Used to an ever-shifting cast of stone-faced men in black suits, guns hidden, tailing him like a shadow through his bright life.

When Takaba got out of the car, he boldly caught Jun’s eye and flashed him a smile. Jun froze once more before forcing himself to look away, biting his inner cheek and worrying the soft flesh. He _knew_ Asami was staring at him.

It was the opening night of a _kabuki_ show. Jun didn’t catch the name. As a child, he went once, and remembered the joy of the elaborate costumes and music, then the amazement of learning the beautiful ladies were played by men. Asami, of course, had a private booth. Jun stood outside the door to the booth, listening to the distant music until it made him lapse into a meditative state.

He didn’t startle when the door opened, Asami and Takaba exiting, him following three steps behind. He didn’t startle at the noises leaking through the car’s partition from the back seat. He didn’t startle when Takaba came out from the limousine ruffled and flushed, suit hastily straightened out to preserve his modesty. He didn’t startle when Asami smirked at him, triumphant. The house stood beautiful, sprawling, Takaba disappearing behind the heavy _click_ of the front door.

Jun went home to his barely furnished studio apartment in a cheap neighborhood downtown. He cracked open a beer, lit a cigarette, and put his head in his hands to muffle his sardonic laughter.

\--

The gardens were done in a traditional style, with a large koi pond and a gazebo. Takaba knelt on a lounger under the gazebo’s shade, taking pictures of the light glittering off the koi’s golden scales. Jun did not look at Takaba – the weather was broiling, and Takaba donned shorts that were cut high up the thigh. The summer sun tanned him the same color as the koi.

“It’s too hot to go into the city,” Takaba sighed, moving from kneeling to sprawling across the lounger. He looked over at Jun not looking at him. “And Asami managed to find the one bodyguard quieter than Suoh.”

“Not much to say,” Jun grunted. Takaba laughed, and stretched, arching his back away from the lounger, long legs kicking out. Jun didn’t look.

“You’re all like this,” Takaba sighed. “Like Asami assembled you in a factory.”

The koi swam in circles, creating ripples on the surface of the pond. Takaba settled on his side, bright and curious.

“And there’s always so many of you!” Takaba continued. “Just an army of minions coming out of the woodwork every time I stub my toe.”

Takaba’s foot – bare, delicately arched – rasped against the fabric of the lounger. His hand – fingers long, nails neat – slipped under his shirt. He tilted his head back, neck a long unbroken line to his clavicle. Jun could see the possessive bites of his lover decorating his fine skin. The naïve, unintended seduction caused a bead of sweat to roll down the back of his neck.

“Akihito,” Asami called from across the garden. The fish scattered like spilled coins.

Asami stalked like a panther, and Jun kept his eyes trained on an artfully arranged rock pile. Soft, wet sounds echoed through the serene garden.

“Jun,” Asami called. Jun turned.

Asami’s powerful arms pinned Takaba to the lounger. “You are dismissed.”

“Yes, sir,” Jun said, and fled the garden to the other side of the house, where some of the men liked to smoke. His hands shook as he flicked his lighter.

\--

The hotel in Osaka was the culmination of millions of dollars and liters of blood, Asami’s fingers sinking even deeper into Japan. The hotel would be the perfect machine to launder the profits of the new drug and weapon routes Asami acquired during his business dealings in Osaka. Its opening was a glamorous, star-studded affair requiring Asami’s total and complete attention.

Asami had been in Osaka for a week. Takaba would join him for the grand opening, and it was up to Jun to get him there.

Asami’s private jet was awaiting them on the tarmac, his men loading up Takaba’s luggage. Takaba sighed when he saw the numerous pieces of luggage being loaded up.

“You think we were moving to Osaka, instead of just visiting for two weeks,” Takaba said to Jun. “I know there’s going to be a lot of events, but still!”

He flopped down on one of the luxurious leather seats, stretching his legs out. Jun sat primly the aisle across from him.

“I want to go sightseeing,” Takaba pouted. “I haven’t been to Osaka for _ages,_ but Ryuuchi is probably going to be too busy.”

Jun had never heard someone call Asami _Ryuuchi._

“So I hope you’re ready to be dragged around!” Takaba declared. “ _I’m_ not the one here on business, so I’m going to enjoy my vacation!”

Jun detected the aftershocks of a fight. A domestic, mundane fight over work schedules. Jun once watched Asami torture a snitch before stringing him up and gutting him like a pig in a slaughterhouse; Asami’s face hadn’t even twitched.

“There’s no problem, Takaba-sama,” Jun assured. “I will take you wherever you want to visit.”

Takaba huffed, crossing his arms, and muttered to himself about _unrepentant assholes._ Jun wished he could smoke.

A car was waiting for them when they landed, the luggage quickly loaded up and then they were off to the new hotel’s hard-won downtown location.

They were quickly ushered inside the hotel by the workers. The luggage was unloaded and taken up by even more. Inside, the walls were made of dark wood, contrasting against the light, highly polished floor. A pair of sweeping staircases curved around a huge crystal chandelier and framed the large archway to the lobby. People rushed back and forth, anxiety at an all-time high as opening night approached.

Up on the mezzanine overlooking the front entrance was Asami.

“Akihito,” Asami greeted, descending the stairs like a prince. “I missed you.”

“Humph,” Takaba snorted, but let Asami grip his hands and kiss his knuckles. Asami passed on a slim plastic keycard, pressing it into the inner pocket of Takaba’s jacket.

“We’re in the penthouse suite,” Asami said. Takaba rolled his eyes.

“Of course we are,” Takaba sighed. Asami kissed the corner of his mouth. “I want to go sightseeing.”

“I can’t come with you,” Asami said, a twinge of regret in his voice. “But tonight, I’ll make up for lost time.”

“…Fine,” Takaba said. Asami looked over at Jun.

“Osaka can be a dangerous place for an outsider,” he warned. “Tread carefully.”

The hidden message was that if anything happened to Takaba, Jun would be lucky for a bullet to the back of the head. Jun bowed. “Understood, Asami-sama.”

Thus, he shadowed Takaba through the streets of Osaka as the young man took numerous pictures and paid for everything with a vindictive glee – Jun recognized Asami’s black card as he swiped it. They ate lunch at a seafood restaurant with a view of the water; for the first time, Takaba gestured for Jun to sit across from him at the same table.

“It’s creepy for you to sit across the restaurant and stare at me,” Takaba declared. “It’s weird enough when I’m with someone, it’s worse when I’m alone.”

Jun didn’t bother arguing. Takaba was the second most powerful person in Tokyo. He got what he wanted.

“Going out sightseeing by yourself is depressing,” Takaba sighed. “I was so excited to go to Osaka, but Ryuuchi is going to be working the whole time…”

Jun didn’t know what to say about this sudden insight into the boss’s domestic affairs. Takaba continued.

“I know the Osaka expansion is really important, but it’s a little ridiculous to have him go off to work before I wake up and come home after I fall asleep,” Takaba vented. “I thought when we got the house…whatever, it doesn’t matter. Ryuuchi is a busy man.”

“I see,” Jun said. Takaba seemed…lonely. What a cliché – the bodyguard hanging around the big boss’s pretty thing more than the big boss himself.

Jun immediately brushed that thought aside. He liked living.

“I should stop whining,” Takaba said, laughing dismissively at himself. “Ah, I should just be enjoying my vacation!”

Jun didn’t say anything.

“We should probably go back to the hotel,” Takaba said. “I need to get ready for tonight.”

The first floor of the hotel was retrofitted for the opening – tables and chairs, a space for dancing, the open bar. Asami was in a deep conversation with a group of old businessmen, but he did step out to greet Takaba.

“You enjoy yourself, Akihito?” Asami asked.

“Yes, Ito was great company,” Takaba said. Asami flicked that burning golden gaze over to Jun, who tried to look as impassive as possible. “Now I have to get all these souvenirs up to the penthouse and get ready for the party.”

“Right,” Asami chuckled darkly, never looking away from Jun. “I’m sure Ito can help ferry them up.”

Jun knew he was being threatened without words.

He helped carry the bags of stuff up to the penthouse. It felt more like a luxury apartment than a hotel room, with a full kitchen and dining room off the main living room, the king-sized bed hidden behind a pair of double doors. The color scheme was dark and moody, lots of blacks and deep reds. Asami’s fingerprints were all over it. The bags were left in a pile by the couch, and Jun swallowed as Takaba pulled off his sweater, lifting the shirt underneath just enough to catch a glimpse of a flat, toned stomach. The summer tan was fading.

Jun stepped out of the room, posting up at the door. He leaned the back of his head against the wall, breathing in deeply. Asami’s shoes – Italian leather – clicked against the floor, stopping right in front of Jun.

“Don’t worry, Ito,” Asami said, mocking. “Much greater men than you have fallen into the same trap.”

Jun swallowed. “Is it a trap if I see it coming, sir?”

Asami smiled like the edge of a knife. He leaned close.

“Depends if you are fool enough to step forward,” Asami whispered. “Are you a fool, Ito Jun? I want you to think long and hard about the answer you will give me tonight.”

Asami stepped into the penthouse, closing the door behind him. Jun imagined Asami sitting on the fine leather couch, lighting up a cigarette. Jun imagined Takaba’s fine clothes pooling at his delicate feet, bearing himself to the piercing gaze of his lover. Jun imagined Asami enjoying that which was his with ravenous delight. All that fine skin belonging to Asami as surely as the hotel belonged to Asami, as surely as Tokyo’s black beating heart belonged to Asami, as surely as Ito Jun belonged to Asami.

The elevator walls were made of reflective glass. Jun kept his eyes trained down.

\--

Asami called him back to the penthouse at three in the morning. Despite being provided a perfectly fine room Jun couldn’t sleep. He went up to the penthouse like a man grimly accepting his execution, standing in front of the door like it was the gallows.

It opened.

Asami was dressed casually in dress pants and a shirt, unbuttoned to show his powerful chest, sitting with his legs spread on the leather couch, a sniffer of brandy in hand. He pointed to the right and said, “I have a gift for you.”

Jun looked, and froze.

The double doors to the bedroom was open, revealing the king bed where Takaba laid naked, illuminated by moonlight. His back was to Jun, his spine a long sublime line leading to his round ass and long legs, tangled up in the white sheets. He could see the remnants of Asami’s pleasure on Takaba’s plush thighs.

“Few have seen this sight,” Asami said. “And you’ll never see it again, so drink it in.”

Jun watched Takaba breathe out, shifting on to his back, arm stretching out above his head, leg shifting up, the tangled sheet barely preserving the last of his modesty. His face was serene in sleep. Jun turned back to Asami and knelt down.

“I wish to be reassigned, sir,” he asked. Asami smirked.

“Smart man,” Asami complimented.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twit](https://twitter.com/rainbow_dracula)


End file.
